


Darling

by metalstraws



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Distress, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dance, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Near Death, No Beta, Nonsense, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Dancing, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags May Change, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalstraws/pseuds/metalstraws
Summary: Where I'm gonna dump unfinished works as well as one-shots that pertain to Promnis and/or polyship roadtrip but probably just promnis
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Cindy Aurum, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Prompto dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have a happy one-shot uwu

" _Now presenting, Mr. Argentum and Mr. Scientia._ " 

The music that filters over the speakers is familiar to Prompto, though he can't remember exactly why. It's like he heard it a lifetime ago. 

"May I?" Ignis leads him onto the dance floor, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I mean, it'd be pretty rude of me to say no, right?" Prompto lets himself be lead, lets Ignis settle a hand on his waist. Prompto remembers enough from learning to dance for formal events at the Citadel to keep up with Ignis's tempo as they dance, eyes only for one another. "This song is super familiar, but you know I have the memory of a goldfish, so you're like, legally obligated to tell me what it is." 

Ignis grins at him and leads him into a dip, much to Prompto's delight. He'd always thought the move looked cheesy but was actually fun to execute. "I'm surprised you don't remember - this was the first song we dance to at Noctis's wedding." 

The whole affair had been more uptight and proper than either would care to admit, but the music had been pretty and classical, performed by a full orchestra. Ignis remembers looking to where Prompto was sitting at a table by himself, wiping the lens of his camera absently and looking like a kicked puppy. He knew the blonde had been anxious about the changes to his relationship with Noct once his friend was wed to Lunafreya, but seeing him looking so dejected had spurred Ignis into action. That, and Gladio physically shoving him and grumbling, 'now or never, Specs.' 

Prompto had admitted he didn't remember how to dance much from when Ignis had taught him when he was nineteen, a few years prior to the wedding, but Ignis had told him if need be Prompto could stand on his shoes. Prompto had teased him about wearing scuffed shoes and how unlike him that was, but as Ignis lead him through the song, Prompto had forgotten about his worry and the fact that everyone was probably staring at them. It was like were the only people in the room. 

"You're kidding, you sap!" Prompto laughs into Ignis's shoulder, incredulous. "I can't believe - Gladio totally told you to do it, didn't he!" And over his husband's shoulder, Prompto sees Gladio grinning with Noctis, nodding as if he can hear their quiet conversation over the music. "Remind me to throw cake at him later, please." 

"Of course, darling." Ignis purrs into his ear. "Though you should include Noctis in this attack, as he's the one who actually put the playlist together, not I. And, for the record, it's called 'Valse di Fantastica'. Lovely movement." 

"Mm, yeah, probably not gonna remember that one, but it sure does sound pretty when you say it." 

Ignis ducks in to kiss him, brief and chaste, but it melts Prompto's heart nevertheless. 

"We're married, dude." Prompto says when they pull apart, grinning like the love-struck fool he is for Ignis. 

"My, my, you always did have a way with words, darling." But he's grinning as the son fades to a close. "I love you, Prompto." 

"Love you, too, Iggy." 


End file.
